


DAYS OF OUR WANDS.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :)), FAMILY BETRAYALS, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lots of drama, M/M, Multi, Other, but because of my piss-poor writing skills, but just know that this will be hilarious, might as well say everyone in the entire hp series, not because of the scenes, scandals, there will be pilots and seasons, there's a lot my 2am mind cannot remember, there's drama, there's too many people to type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: Imagine Harry Potter - but in a crazy, cliche soap opera.( That's where this story comes in. )





	DAYS OF OUR WANDS.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxTheDarkLordxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/gifts).



> Based off of this hilarious post by @XxTheDarkLord on Tumblr - permission granted to write.  
> ( https://xx-thedarklord-xx.tumblr.com/post/168174323137/harry-potter-soap-opera )

 

> _" No, seriously. Someone write this. Can you just imagine all of the clichés and crazy things that could happen in a Harry Potter soap opera?_
> 
>  
> 
> _People mysteriously dying but somehow still alive?_
> 
> _**Fudge:**  He-who-must-not-be-named is dead! How can he be alive? _
> 
> _***Dramatic close up of a nose-less face.* Voldemort:**  It’s almost like I have seven lives.  ***Dun dun dun***_
> 
> _***Whole crowd gasps*** _
> 
> __
> 
> _Cast members being switched out and no one says anything._
> 
> _**Harry:**  Is it just me, or does Dumbledore look different to you guys?_
> 
> _**Ron:**  No, it’s just you. _
> 
>  
> 
> _Someone get’s framed for murder and everyone vilifies them._
> 
> _**Sirius:**  I’m innocent! Innocent, I tell you!_
> 
> _**Dumbledore:**  I’m not giving you a trial because the evidence is against you and I suck as a person. _
> 
> _***Whole crowd gasps*** _
> 
> __
> 
> _Evil twin brothers._
> 
> _**Angelina catching George cheating with Alicia:**  I can’t believe you! We were going to get married!_
> 
> _**George** **running into the room, panting as if he ran a mile:**  No! It’s not what you think! That’s Fred, my evil twin brother!_
> 
> _***Whole crowd gasps*** _
> 
> __
> 
> _****Someone is found out to have been framed and everyone loves them again._
> 
> _**Sirius:**  I told you I was framed! Eat dirt and die. _
> 
> _**Dumbledore shaking his head solemnly:**  I always believed in you but it was out of my hands. _
> 
> _***Whole crowd boos*** _
> 
> __
> 
> _Insane medical miracles._
> 
> _**Madam Pomfrey:**  Quick he’s _flat lining _! ***Gives completely bullshit scenario that somehow saves the patient, even though it defies logic.***_
> 
> _Severus: I’m alive?_
> 
> _***Whole crowd gasps*** _
> 
> __
> 
> _Couple finds out they are actually somehow related to each other._
> 
> _**Sirius trying not to cry:**  Tonks, we are distantly related. Cousins, in fact. _
> 
> _**Tonks:**  What are you saying?_
> 
> _**Sirius:**  That we can’t be together, obviously. _
> 
> _***Whole crowd gasps*** _
> 
> __
> 
> _Sleeps with ex’s best friend to get over past lover._
> 
> _**Sirius still trying not to cry:**  I know I told you that we couldn’t be together. But I didn’t think you would do this!_
> 
> _**Tonks:**  But I love Remus!_
> 
> _**Sirius:**  It’s been a day! How can you be in love in a day?_
> 
> _**Remus kneeling down:**  Tonks, I feel like we’ve been together forever. Will you marry me?_
> 
> _***Whole crowd gasps*** _
> 
> __
> 
> _****Pregnancies happen in just a few episodes and no one says anything._
> 
> _**Harry holding the baby:**  Tell me if it’s just me, but I thought Tonks only got pregnant last week. _
> 
> _**Ron:**  It’s just you. _
> 
>  
> 
> _People mysteriously coming out of comas._
> 
> _**Neville:**  Mum! Dad! _
> 
> _***Whole crowd gasps*** _
> 
> __
> 
> _Children age overnight and no one says anything._
> 
> _**Harry:**  Is it just me, or was Teddy only five yesterday and now he’s thirty?_
> 
> _**Ron:**  It’s just you. _
> 
>  
> 
> _People mysteriously getting amnesia._
> 
> _**Doctor:**  We aren’t sure what happened. Lockhart seemed fine one moment and the next it was as if he was obliviated. _
> 
> _**Ron:**  Oh wow… cool story. One that I had nothing to do with.  ***Runs away***_
> 
> __
> 
> _****People get married so many times that no one cares anymore._
> 
> _**Harry:**  Is it just me, or isn’t this like the tenth wedding for Mrs. Zabini?_
> 
> _**Ron:**  It’s just you. _
> 
> __
> 
> _Marriages are a thing of the past._
> 
> _**Ginny:**  What do you mean you want a divorce?_
> 
> _**Harry:**  I can’t hide it anymore. I’m in love with someone else. _
> 
> _**Draco runs into the room, fan flowing his hair dramatically:**  He’s with me!_
> 
> _***Whole crowd gasps*** _
> 
> __
> 
> _Running away with spouse’s sibling._
> 
> _**Ron:**  I don’t understand. I thought we were happy. _
> 
> _**Hermione:**  I love you but I love your brother more. _
> 
> _**Ron covering his chest in despair:**  Which one? There’s so many of us. _
> 
> _**Hermione:**  Percy. _
> 
> _***Whole crowd cringes*** _
> 
> __
> 
> _Sibling that no one knew existed suddenly comes out of the woodworks._
> 
> _**Harry:**  Is it just me, or hasn’t Charlie always been a part of the family?_
> 
> _**Ron:**  It’s just you. _
> 
>  
> 
> _Drama always happens at a wedding._
> 
> _**Ginny running down the isle screaming:**  Stop the wedding! Malfoy isn’t what he seems! He is hiding a heinous secret!_
> 
> _**Harry turns to Draco in worry:** _
> 
> _**Draco internally finding ways to murder Ginny:** _
> 
> _**Ginny:**  That’s not his real hair! _
> 
> _***Whole crowd gasps*** _
> 
> __
> 
> _Insane amount of crime happens in a tiny town that defies logic._
> 
> _**Harry:**  Is it just me, or has _their _been eight robberies, five murders_ and _two kidnappings just this week? That’s not normal, right?_
> 
> _**Ron:**  It’s just you. _
> 
> _—————————————————_
> 
> _I want a Harry Potter soap opera! Feel free to add your own clichés!  "_ ****
> 
> _\- XxTheDarkLordxX, a post on Tumblr._

 


End file.
